


Nothing

by hybridempress



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybridempress/pseuds/hybridempress
Summary: Kravitz. Didn’t. Dream.So, he didn’t quite know what to do when he found himself inside one.Guided by a vicious light, Kravitz finds himself led to an anomaly that shouldn't exist. After waking from his dream, he vows to find this anomaly and put an end to it.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt game I was playing in my TAZ server, my friend Kat requested Taakitz with the prompt "a special rock, the color black, and walking through clouds whilst on a mountain" so I'm here to deliver! I'm a new listener to the podcast and this is my first fanfic in the fandom so I hope you guys like it ;w; I hope to do more soon!

    Kravitz didn’t dream.

 

    Sleep was a foreign operation to the Reaper. He was just that; a Reaper. He was not confined to the physical needs of a mortal body. Though, bastard hypocrite that he was, there were some days he thought he would give anything if just to feel some human need again. He would give anything just to feel the exhaustion that came alongside hunger.

 

    Hunger.

 

    Why had that been such an intense memory to him for what had seemed like the last century?

 

    No, Kravitz didn’t dream. He had no need or want for visions of the past, present, or future when his home in the Astral Plane gave him an omnipresence that was not unlike that of a god. The Raven Queen had carved a clear path for him. She told him everything he needed to know, and he never asked for anything more. 

 

    Kravitz. Didn’t. Dream. 

 

    So, Kravitz didn’t quite know what to do when he found himself inside one.

 

    The Astral Plane was lonely, but not like this. Not like this cold, dark, unforgiving… well, where was he, exactly? Kravitz couldn’t tell. All he could see for miles was black. Pitch black nothing; not sky, not wall, not water, not space, not magic, not void. Nothing. It was nothing.

 

    And then there were clouds. And suddenly, Kravitz was sitting atop a mountain that had materialized into this nothing so quickly Kravitz questioned whether or not he had been sitting there the whole time. The clouds around him obscured his vision so that he could no longer see the black nothing that was around him, but he was not so foolish as to hope that it was gone. No, he knew it was there, in the back of his mind, isolating him. Though from what, exactly, he didn’t know.

 

    In the distance—in the middle of that black nothing—Kravitz saw a light. 

 

    At first, he thought that a star had somehow manifested in the not-sky, but the longer he looked, the more his surroundings seemed to come into focus. The patch of mountaintop that he was sitting on now stretched on beneath his form, showing a pathway towards the light, which was now embedded in the wall of the mountain on the other side. And Kravitz could feel it pulling on him. Pulling on his heart, his mind, his body. Pulling on his soul. It needed Kravitz, and Kravitz needed it. 

 

    In a moment, Kravitz was standing, though he couldn’t remember making the motion to get up. It happened so fast that—again—it was as if he had been standing the whole time and just hadn’t realized it. Then, he began to walk. Slowly, at first, but soon he was running so fast that he could no longer tell if his feet were actually touching the ground. The clouds parted beneath his feet, but seemed to come back thicker behind him. He couldn’t look back.

 

    But the longer he ran, the farther the light seemed to be from him. The small stretch of mountain road between him and the parallel wall became longer and longer with each step he took. And yet, he couldn’t seem to stop. The light wouldn’t let him stop. 

 

    Then suddenly, Kravitz was falling. The ground beneath him disappeared as if it had never existed at all. He was falling through the clouds, through the black nothing, feeling the sting of betrayal as he realized the light that had called so desperately to him before was now completely ignoring him. 

 

    The light was taken from him. Kravitz didn’t know why he felt that way. He watched as the clouds above him turned a smokey gray color and began to envelope the light, drowning it,  _ consuming  _ it. The light did not simply fade away. It was taken. But Kravitz didn’t know why he felt that the light belonged to him. 

 

    Then, Kravitz was sitting again. He wasn’t sure how, as there was no longer ground beneath him. There was nothing. No mountain, no clouds, no light, nothing. Just him, and nothing. 

 

    No, there was a rock. Beside him, there was a small, smooth stone, about the size of his palm. He only realized it because it brushed against his hand in a space that he was sure before had been empty. 

 

    As Kravitz examined the stone, and eventually took it into his hand, it began to whisper to him. He wasn’t sure how he knew that. The voices weren’t coming from the space around him, nor from inside the rock. They were in his head. And as he brought the stone closer and closer to his face, the whispering became clearer, and the voices more distinct. Soon, all but one of the voices faded away. Kravitz didn’t know the name of who this voice belonged to, but he did know one thing; this voice was more important to him than the light would ever be. 

 

    “I can do it, I can do it… dammit!” 

 

    Kravitz heard a distraught cry, but it was momentarily distorted as the stone suddenly expanded in his hand, and a mirror-like disc grew into its surface. He looked into the glass and saw his own skeletal reflection for a fraction of a second before his face turned into someone else’s entirely. In the mirror, Kravitz saw a young, pretty-looking elf man with short platinum blond hair, and skin so pale that it was almost blue. In the elf’s eyes, there was a look of terrified defeat unlike anything that Kravitz had ever seen before. 

 

    The scene in the mirror shifted, and Kravitz could see that the elf was standing on the precipice of a mountain, not unlike the one that Kravitz had just fallen from. And above the precipice, Kravitz saw what was essentially a replay of the scene that had just played out before him only moments ago; a bright light was being devoured by clouds of gray-black smoke, and the mountain was going with it. 

 

    Behind the elf, a ship passed through the sky in the distance. The elf looked back to glance at it for a brief moment before he turned to face his doom again. He was alone. Isolated.  _ Scared _ . Kravitz could feel his  _ unfeeling  _ heart twist in heartache.

 

    The elf was devoured by the clouds as he sobbed helplessly, knowing that no one would come for him.

 

    The mirror shattered in Kravitz’s hands and disappeared, but not before leaving sharp gashes in his palms.

 

    Then, Kravitz woke up.

 

    He was once again in his familiar home, a small and dark manor that resided in the Astral Plane. The loneliness he felt here was warmth flowing through his veins compared to the cold darkness he felt within that black nothing. But as Kravitz gathered his bearings and tightened his grip on reality once again, the details of his dream began to slip away until he was left with static in the places where they should have been.

 

    He couldn’t remember what the elf in his dream had looked like or what his voice had sounded like. Had it even been an elf at all? He couldn’t remember what he had been chasing; what they had  _ both  _ been chasing. He couldn’t remember what it was that had stopped them.

 

    But one thing Kravitz did know was that this was not the first time this had happened. This was not the first time Kravitz had been stuck in that black nothing, nor the first time he had felt that inescapable loneliness, nor the first time that the person in the mirror had died. This hadn’t been the first time that Kravitz dreamed. But the more he thought about it, standing there, puzzled by the impossibility of all of this, he thought of something even more impossible. 

 

    The person in the mirror had already died at least once before. Kravitz didn’t know how he knew that, but he did. That was impossible, because if they had died, then Kravitz would have been able to guide their spirit to the Astral Plane. Kravitz would know who that person was. And Kravitz wouldn’t have dreamed of them dying again. But if that person had already died once before, maybe Kravitz hadn’t been dreaming at all.

 

    The Raven Queen had never given Kravitz visions before, but maybe that’s what this was. Either that, or it was the person in the mirror sending a message to the Astral Plane that Kravitz had somehow intercepted. Either way, Kravitz knew that this was his next mission. His next target was this person who had evaded death, somehow, and who needed to be brought to the Astral Plane in accordance with the natural order of life. 

 

    Kravitz didn’t know who this person was or how he was going to find them, but he would spend the rest of his immortal life doing it if he had to. This anomaly couldn’t be allowed to exist in the world. Kravitz had to put a stop to it.

 

    Whether he liked it or not, Kravitz was now tied to this lost soul. He would stop at nothing to find them and bring them to their final resting place. He had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
